List of titles released by Manga Entertainment
This is a list of titles released by Manga Entertainment in the UK, Australia & North America, and there are regional differences on what is released. Some titles formerly distributed by Manga in Australia have been picked up by its Australian distributor, Madman Entertainment. United Kingdom Anime *2001 Nights: TO *3x3 Eyes *5 Centimeters Per Second *AD Police *Adventures with Iczer 3 *Afro Samurai *Afro Samurai: Resurrection *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy *Akira *Amon Saga *Angel Beats! *Angel Cop *Appleseed OVA *Astro Boy (1980s) *Baccano! * Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts *Baldr Force EXE Resolution *Bamboo Blade *Barefoot Gen *Barefoot Gen 2 *Battle Angel Alita *Black Blood Brothers *Black Butler *Black Butler II *Black Jack *Bleach *Bleach: Fade to Black *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Blood: The Last Vampire *Blue Exorcist *Blue Dragon *Blue Sonnet *Bounty Dog *Bubblegum Crash *Buso Renkin *Casshan: Robot Hunter *Casshern Sins *Chaos;Head *Clannad *Claymore *Corpse Princess *Crying Freeman *Cyber City Oedo 808 *D.Gray-man *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Dangaioh *Darker than Black *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor *Dead Leaves *Death Note *Detonator Orgun *Devilman (OVA's) *Devil May Cry *Doomed Megalopolis *Dragonball Z *Eden of the East *Eden of the East Movie 1: The King of Eden *Eden of the East Movie 2: Paradise Lost *Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance *Fairy Tail *Fire Tripper *Fist of the North Star (Movie) *Fist of the North Star (TV) *Freedom *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos *Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa *Genocyber *Ghost in the Shell *Ghost in the Shell: Individual Eleven *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence *Ghost in the Shell: The Laughing Man *Ghost Hunt *Giant Robo *Gintama: The Movie *Goku: Midnight Eye *Golgo 13: The Professional *GoShogun: The Time Etranger *Grappler Baki *Gunslinger Girl (Il Teatrino & OVA's) *Guyver: The Bio-Boosted Armor (Remake) *Heat Guy J *Hellsing Ultimate *Hetalia: Axis Powers *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Paint it, White! *Hetalia: World Series *Highlander: Search for Vengeance *Highschool of the Dead *Itsudatte My Santa! *Judge *Junk Boy *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King *K-On! *Kabuto *Kai Doh Maru *Karas *King of Thorn *Landlock *Lensman *Lupin the 3rd: Goodbye Lady Liberty *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo *Macross II *Macross Plus *Mad Bull 34 *Makyu Senjo *MÄR *Maris the Supergirl *Master of Martial Hearts *Mermaid Forest *Metal Skin Panic: Madox-01 *Mega Man Star Force *Megazone 23 *Millennium Actress *Monster City *Nabari No Ou *Naruto *Naruto: Find the Red Four-Leafed Clover *Naruto Shippuden: The Movie *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth *Negima!? *New Dominion Tank Police *New Gall Force *Ninja Scroll *Noein *Ōkami-san and Her Seven Companions *Orguss 02 *Origin: Spirits of the Past *Otogi Zoshi *Ouran High School Host Club *Panda! Go Panda! *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Patlabor: The Mobile Police *Patlabor 2: The Movie *Perfect Blue *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom *Princess Resurrection *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva *Project A-ko *Project Hades: Zeorymer *Psychic Wars *Pokémon *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *R.O.D. Read or Die OVA *Rayearth *Red Hawk *Redline *RG Veda *Rideback *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ *Robotech: The Macross Saga *Robotech: The Masters Saga *Robotech: The New Generation Saga *Sekirei *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings *Shadow Skill *She, The Ultimate Weapon *Sherlock Hound *Shigurui: Death Frenzy *Shiki *Shin Megami Tensei: Tōkyō Mokushiroku (Tokyo Revelation) *Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings *Soul Eater *Space Adventure Cobra *Spice and Wolf *Squid Girl *Strait Jacket *Street Fighter Alpha *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations *Street Fighter II: Movie *Strike Witches *Strike Witches 2 *Submarine 707R *Summer Wars *Sword for Truth *Tactics *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike *Tamagotchi: The Movie *Tetsujin 28 *The Castle of Cagliostro *The Dark Myth *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya *The End of Evangelion *The Girl Who Leapt Through Time *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya *The Sacred Blacksmith *The Secret Adventures of Tom Thumb *The Sky Crawlers *The Wings of Honneamise *The World God Only Knows *Tokko *Tokyo Babylon *Tokyo Underground *Towa no Quon *Ultimate Teacher *Urotsukidoji: Legend of the Overfiend *Urotsukidoji: Legend of the Demon Womb *Vampire Hunter D *Vampire Knight *Vampire Knight: Guilty *Vampire Princess Miyu *Vampire Wars *Virus Buster Serge *Welcome to the Space Show *Wicked City *Wind of Amnesia *X: The Movie *Xam'd: Lost Memories *xxxHolic *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time *Zeguy Anime Distributed for Kazé This is a list of titles that Manga Entertainment UK have distributed for Kazé UK *Berserk films *Black Lagoon (two series and OVA) *Children Who Chase Lost Voices from Deep Below *Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls *Mardock Scramble *Princess Jellyfish *Roujin Z *Tiger & Bunny Live Action *Branded To Kill *By The Will of Genghis Khan *Chanbara Beauty *Chanbara Striptease *Choke *Circus Boys *Dead Rising: Endgame *Gantz *Gantz: Perfect Answer *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah *Godzilla VS Mothra *Gunhed *Higanjima: Escape from Vampire Island *Ichi *K20 The Legend of The Black Mask *Kamui: The Lone Ninja *Kitaro *Kitaro And The Millennium Curse *Maborosi *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers complete season 1-3 *Razor Blade Smile *Shin Godzilla *Sons of The Wind Bangkok Ninjas *Skate or Die *Survive Style 5+ *Tajomaru Avenging Blade *Time Traveller: The Girl Who Leapt Through Time *Tokyo Drifter *Tokyo Fist *Tokyo Gore School *Tokyo Zombie *Triangle *Zeiram Australia *3x3 Eyes *Akira *Angel Cop *Appleseed *Battle Angel Alita *Blackjack *The Castle of Cagliostro *Crying Freeman *Cyber City Oedo 808 *Devilman *Dominion: Tank Police *Doomed Megalopolis *Fist of the North Star *Genocyber *Ghost In The Shell *Goku: Midnight Eye *Gunhed *Guyver: Bio Booster Armour *Judge *Junk Boy *The Legend of the 4 Kings *Lensman *Lupin The 3rd: Bye Bye Liberty Crisis *Macross Plus *Mad Bull 34 *New Dominion Tank Police *Ninja Scroll *Patlabor: The Movie *Patlabor 2 *The Professional: Golgo 13 *Project A-Ko *Riding Bean *Roujin Z *Space Adventure Cobra *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie *Tokyo Babylon *Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis *Urotsukidoji *Venus Wars *Voltron *Wicked City *The Wind of Amnesia *The Wings of Honneamise *You're Under Arrest *Zeram North America * Amon Saga* * Angel Cop* (now licensed by Discotek Media) * Appleseed† (now licensed by Discotek Media) * Armageddon (Korean)* * Black Jack: The Movie* (now licensed by Discotek Media) * Black Magic M-66*† (now licensed by Maiden Japan) * Blood: The Last Vampire* * Bounty Dog* * The Castle of Cagliostro* (now licensed by Discotek Media) * Dangaioh*† * Dark Myth* * Dead Leaves * Devilman* (now licensed by Discotek Media) * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth* * The End of Evangelion* * First Squad: Moment of Truth * Fist of the North Star* (Episodes 1-36 only, now licensed by Discotek Media) * Ghost in the Shell ** Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex/Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GiG (former sub-license with Bandai Entertainment) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (former sub-license with Bandai Entertainment) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (The Movie)* * Giant Robo†* (later licensed by Media Blasters; currently licensed by Discotek Media) * Gunbuster†* (later licensed by Bandai Visual USA) * The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor†* * Junk Boy* * Kai Doh Maru* * Karas* * Landlock * Macross II† * Macross Plus * Mad Bull 34* (now licensed by Discotek Media) *New Dominion Tank Police* (now licensed by Maiden Japan) * Ninja Scroll* (now licensed by Sentai Filmworks) * Noein* (now licensed by Funimation) * Orguss 02* (now licensed by Discotek Media) * Patlabor: The Movie/Patlabor 2: The Movie* (later licensed by Bandai Visual USA, now licensed by Maiden Japan) * Perfect Blue* (now licensed by GKIDS) * Psychic Wars* * Rayearth* * Read or Die* (now licensed by Aniplex of America) * Red Hawk - Weapon of Death (Korean)* * Redline * Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise* (later licensed by Bandai Visual USA, now licensed by Maiden Japan) * Shadow Skill (OVAs)* * Strait Jacket * Street Fighter Alpha* * Street Fighter Alpha Generations* * Street Fighter II V* * Street Fighter II: The Movie* (now licensed by Discotek Media) * Sword for Truth* * Tactics* * Tokko * Tokyo Revelation* * Vampire Wars* * Violence Jack* (now licensed by Discotek Media) * Virus Buster Serge* * X (film) * *- Denotes expired properties * † - Denotes titles that were once distributed by U.S. Renditions Category:Lists Manga Entertainment